


trick or treat?

by poetrysles



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: I honestly have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, a tiny little bit of smut i guess?, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetrysles/pseuds/poetrysles
Summary: in which dan is sick for halloween night so they decide to stay in





	trick or treat?

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! i know it hasn't been long since i last posted - literally a day -, but idk halloween's inspired me to write this small oneshot. again, im not a native speaker so i sincerely apologise for any mistake i might have made. i appreciate comments and/or kudos if you have a minute to do it!!! 
> 
> this is very, very soft. like really. hope you'll enjoy reading it anyways xx

For the fourth time that night, there was a knock on the door, to which Dan whined as Kyle untangled their previously intertwined limbs. The younger man went to get up, but he felt his boyfriend suddenly clutching him from behind, circling his waist with his arms. Kyle threw a look at him, smiling softly as he ran a hand through the blue-eyed man’s hair.

“I have to go get the door, babes. It’s probably kids trick-or-treating again. I’ll be back in a sec,” he told him, trying to get out of his hold.

“I’ll come with you, then,” Dan said, refusing to move, his voice hoarse enough that it in itself could have been his Halloween costume.

“Are you kidding me? You’ll scare them off,” Kyle teased in reply, poking on Dan’s shoulder.

They’d had plans for the night. They were on a break from tour, and they had been supposed to be meeting some of their friends for a Halloween party, but Dan had been sick all day, so Kyle had insisted they stayed in and watched something on TV instead. Needless to say, they had ended up watching Twin Peaks for the umpteenth time. Dan had asserted that it put him in the right autumn mood, but everyone who knew Dan well knew that he would use that excuse again when winter would come, and again when spring and summer would follow. Kyle would have stood his ground, because really, he didn’t want to watch this sodding tv show once again, but he just _couldn’t_ say no to Dan. In general, that was, but it turned out to be even worse with the red in his cheeks the fever had blessed him with, the soft sniffles that had almost lulled Kyle into sleep as they lazily lied in bed staring at Dan’s laptop, and the teary eyes that made the blue irises stand out even more. _God_ , Kyle could never say no to those big, bright ocean eyes. No matter how much he tried, and he didn’t even want to try. He was in over his head, that was for sure. And Dan knew that. _Prat_ , Kyle thought, but he couldn’t help smiling a bit more, so much that he was practically beaming now.

“Hey!” Dan protested, putting on a hurt look as he finally let him go. “’S not my fault if I’m sick.”

Kyle rolled his eyes and leaned over to plant a kiss on his temple, brushing back the hair strand that had fallen in his eyes as he did so. Dan smiled and settled back comfortably in the bed as the bearded man went to open the door. Three kids were standing on the other side, as Kyle had expected it, dressed as witches and some kind of inflatable pumpkin, if he wasn’t mistaken.

“Trick or treat!” they said in unison.

“Oh, please, no!” Kyle said, covering his smile by scratching his nose to try and not ruin his well-prepared act of looking over-dramatically frightened. He then reached out to the console in the entry to grab a handful of sweets, dividing them in three questionable-in-terms-of-equality parts. “Here. Those are some really good costumes you got there!” he told them as he crouched down to fill their buckets with candies.

One of the two witches smiled, and she must have been no more than ten years-old, because her grin revealed two missing teeth at the front. It made Kyle smile too. He still remembered trick-or-treating with his brother and sister, at a time when things were easier than they were now. At a time when he could actually see his family more than once in a year. He really did miss them. That was the moment Dan chose to appear out of their bedroom, bundled up in one of Kyle’s light-grey sweater and carrying Simba, their cat - the younger man’s love for The Lion King was to be blamed for such a choice of name -, in his arms. Kyle immediately stopped feeling nostalgic. _This_. This was his family, now. Of course, he still loved his parents and siblings, and he would try and see them as soon as possible, but he had a family of his own too, now. Stretching out his arm to draw his boyfriend - fiancé, to put it more accurately - close, he turned his attention back to the children, who didn’t look bothered in the slightest by the fact that he was holding a _man_ in his arms. Which was great, of course, because there was nothing to be startled about, but he just wasn’t used to it. Even nowadays, Dan and him still had to be careful to where they were and who they were with before doing something as mundane as holding hands. But fear and hate didn’t come naturally to children, he guessed. It had to be moulded conscientiously.

“Thank you, sir! Have a good night!”, the boy in the pumpkin costume stepped in, as a way to hint them that they actually had other places to go to and that they were taking too much of their time.

“Good night to you too, guys. Be safe,” he replied and Dan waved sleepily at them before his fiancé closed the door. Feeling the older man staring at him, he shifted his position to lock him up in a tight embrace, looking down at him as the cat jumped out of his hold, clearly annoyed at Kyle. “What?” he asked, frowning as he was starting to feel somewhat insecure under his lover’s prolonged gaze.

“Nothing. Maybe I want to have your adopted babies.” Dan said thoughtfully, and he had the nerves to look rather serious about it.

“Alrighty, Bella Swan, let’s get you back to bed,” Kyle dismissed him, because they had talked about adopting a child in the last two years of their relationship, and Dan had never been too keen on the idea. 

Dan didn’t seem to notice him comparing him to a Twilight character - and the cheesiest one, with that -, and it was probably better that way. Kyle tried to move back to drag him to their bedroom, but Dan stood still and strengthened his hold on his waist. 

“I’m serious,” he said, to which Kyle frowned. 

No way he was bringing this up now, on Halloween night, and being serious about it. But he sure as hell looked so. There was the same resolve in his eyes as when he tore Kyle out of sleep by leaving their bed at 2 in the morning to go work on a new song idea he’d gotten. He wasn’t lying. He _was_ serious. When he realised that, immediately and without further delay, Kyle surged against him and, resting both of his hands on his cheeks, he kissed him. He didn’t give a flying fuck about the fact that Dan was sick and that he might infect him with his cold. After all the years they had wasted beating about the bush and trying to repress the way they felt about each other, Kyle had decided to make the most of every opportunity he had to show Dan how much he cared about him. Apparently, the feeling was mutual, since Dan’s lips were now sloppily kissing his neck, and before Kyle could do anything about it, a chuckle had escaped his lips. It was Dan’s turn to raise his head, a confused look spreading on his face.

“What?” he was the one to ask, this time.

“Nothing. Maybe _I_ want to have your adopted babies too,” he repeated, brushing the older man’s cheek with his fingertips.

Dan grinned and got back to what he was doing, not making Kyle guiding them to their bedroom any easier as he wouldn’t stop kissing his collarbone for the world. Next thing Kyle knew, Dan was pinning him to the wall before sinking to his knees and making quick work of his pants. _Wow, that escalated quickly_ , he thought to himself. Not that he minded, though, and soon enough, Dan’s lips were on him and there was nothing else he could do but tilt his head back and grip at his dark hair, letting the usual warmth in his stomach wash over him. Just as Kyle felt his legs starting to shake, letting him know that he was getting close to the edge, Dan stopped and took a step back to cough.

“Couldn’t breathe,” he managed to get out in between two coughs. “Stuffy nose,” he then spelled out for him once he could breathe normally again.

Kyle burst out with laughter at that because really, this could only happen to Dan. Pulling his tracksuit bottoms back up, he lifted Dan up to his feet and brushed his lips briefly against his forehead before tucking him back to bed. “Sorry. I’m a mess,” Dan let out with a weary smile as Kyle wrapped him up in a hundred blankets.

“It’s okay, baby. Stop beating yourself up about literally everything,” Kyle said in response, pressing play to his lover’s favorite tv show once more. “‘M gonna make some soup, you stay there and rest, OK?”

Dan rubbed his eyes. “By ‘making soup’, you mean heating up canned soup, right?” he teased him.

“Shut up, Smith.” Kyle bit back at him with a smile. “I’m the one taking care of you right now. I could poison your so-called canned soup.”

“You wouldn’t,” Dan said confidently.

Kyle couldn’t do anything else but nod, sighing as he let his eyes wander along the blue-eyed man’s features. “No, I wouldn’t.”


End file.
